Shadowed Appearances 01
by sei-chan1
Summary: A shadow-type figure decides to pay a visit to all five. Why not start with 01. *Note: SuperNatural* Warnings. *1+2, 3+4* R/R Please?
1. Default Chapter

'Authors Notes': This is a Slash of Gundam with Supernatural Events. If you absolutely hate my writing. WHY ARE YOU HERE?! *Cough* Anyway Please R/R. If anyone can guess who the person is in the darkness. I'll give ya a box o' cookies!   
  
Disclaimers- I do not own Gundam Wing. So.. er yeah.  
Pairings: 1+2, 3+4? Sure why not ; Maybe might even get a bit of a lemon here.  
Author: Sei-Chan no da!  
  
  
Shadowed Appearances 01.  
  
  
In the Beginning of Time..There were few people who new the meaning of war. There were even less, who wanted to fight. Everyone was scattered about, not caring for anyone else. Yet there were groups, many groups of beings. These creatures, were not human, for there were very few humans on earth at this time. No. Indeed they weren't. One group, was the strongest of all. This group.  
  
Was the Nui Ai.   
  
****  
  
A Boy lay on the grass, his gaze focused on the dark sky above. Raising a hand out, as if trying to capture a cloud; waited for the rain. His eyes a tense blue, his hair unruly moss green. This boy was known as Heero Yuy. One of the most famous Nui Ai. His courage was known by many.  
  
" It will rain soon.." The boy said solemnly.   
  
Standing, he brushes himself off. Soon he darts off into the forest, sprinting as a deer would do. His ever so present tank-top rips into torn pieces and wings spurt out of his back. Thick crimson blood, lands onto few leaves as he takes off into the sky. Out of nowhere a black figure could be made out. Before he could stop himself, the dark image hurls itself straight into his chest. Then...  
  
Darkness.  
  
*****  
  
Slowly, his eyebrows twitch then open slowly; revealing large orbs of cobalt. Soon these dark eyes narrow and he sits up, holding onto his arm. Searching the room, there is a bit of rustling noises. He staggers to his feet, still clutching his arm. Watching the human-like figure move out of the shadows slightly, a hand is seen.  
  
The hand is clasping a necklace. A very old one at that.  
  
Spinning it in his hand, He steps out letting black wings be seen and a sneering grin. Soon the room is filled with a noise, the noise you often hear when spinning something. A metal noise, of something twirling. Just as he himself, is twirling that necklaces. His mouth slowly opens letting a dark voice booms out of the shadows.   
  
" Your name. "  
  
" Hn. "  
  
" Your name Nui. " The voice sounds a bit more aggravated than before.   
  
" Heero. Heero Yuy. "  
  
" Ahh! The Nui Ai, who has made legends. I suppose it is an honour then. "   
  
Heero lets his body, slide to the floor. In such a stance as he was in, the slice on his arm would never heal. He waits for the voice to ask more questions. Yet instead, the object creating much noise continues twirling. Becoming very aggravating, he stares up at the creature.   
  
" What do you want. "  
  
The man before him smiles lightly. The necklaces stops moving, the hand catching it, holding it with such grip, one would think of it to break.  
  
" Only to know more about you. "  
  
" ... "  
  
****  
  
Meanwhile..  
  
Far far away, in a forest by a raging river. *Damn you'd think of this as a fairy tale.. *  
A Young elven rest his head in his hands. Watching many of fish swim past, lost in current. The black-clad boy laughs slightly. Running a hand through chestnut bangs, a mellow voice springs up from his throat.  
  
" Tis past beyond, the river here.   
A Story told, and held so dear.  
A Race so high and proud.  
A race which sores above the clouds.  
If only I could be as one,  
Join their tasks,  
Help them be done,  
Yet I stay here in the forest alone,  
My family gone,  
I cry and Moan.  
Yet I should stop and be much brave,  
As the creatures whom act, so strong and tame. " ( Dude.. I love writing poems -.-!! )  
  
The elven hops from the ground he was standing on, into a tree branch, close to the ground. Slumping down in the tree. A light sigh escapes his mouth. Cracking his knuckles, he laughs sweetly. His violet eyes glimmer merrily before hopping up from his place seated. Snapping his fingers, his voice is filled with mirth.  
  
" I'll go visit Quatre! It's about time I see what the Juijuki are up too! "   
  
With that remark, his figure is gone within an instant. Almost as if swallowed up by thin air.  
  
*****  
  
More to Come? If you wish for me to continue I will. Sorry this chapter is so short. Reviews loved! ^^  
  
Tell meh what you think! *Also who do you think is the person with the necklace!* I Might give hints next time! ^^;   
  
Sei-Chan!  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Shadowed Appearances 02

Author's Notes: Please Don't ask why I continued this story. Its not special or anything. I was just bored.  
  
Disclaimer: I own Nothing.. Woe is me.  
Pairings: 1+2, 3+4? Maybe a bit of a lemon here?  
Author: Sei-Chan No Da  
  
  
Shadowed Appearances 02.  
  
**********  
  
Slowly, the man walked into the shadows once again. Leaving the Nui alone. Dark wings fluttered a bit, before disappearing. A crow could be heard from outside. Loud and annoying. Heero sat on the ground, letting his arm sag onto the ground. The wound appeared to be gone, yet a white scar line washed over his pale skin. Almost blending in. Letting his eyes fall to small slits, a slight noise aroused him before beginning to slumber.  
  
Heero sighed.. *It was getting late.. Why was he still here.. Even worse, why was that thing.. asking him questions before- wait.. that noise*   
  
  
All Went Black.  
  
" Nui. Who are you. "  
  
" I Told you. "  
  
" It wasn't a good enough answer. Try again. "  
  
" I gave you the right name damnit. "  
  
" So it is true then. "  
  
" What is true? "  
  
" The fact, that your friends with the Demouri. "  
  
" I never met a Demouri. "  
  
" Your Lying. "  
  
*Fade out*  
  
Heero shook his head, / Why was this happening. A Demouri, does he mean Elven? Demouri.. I'm sure that was a type of Evlen.. A lively one.. or something. I guess.. I'll have to wait then. / .. He hated having to wait.   
  
*****  
  
Hopping over streams. The boy known for his cheerful nature laughed before crashing down onto a pile of moss. His violet eyes, shined in the dim light of the moon. His braid flailed behind him, as he darted up and began to run once again. Hopping over a dead tree trunk.. his running halted.. A dead.. tree trunk? He shuddered and spun around. Moving over to it, he raises a brow.   
  
" Never, never do Trees Die.   
Not in the forests where I lye. " The boy said, quietly. Running a hand through his bangs.   
  
Slowly he lowered himself down to the ground, and gave the think a light shove. The trunk toppled over like a dead rat. The elven boy blinked a few times before flipping it fully. The bottom.. or the place which seemed to be the bottom, was soaked. Dark crimson blood was caked onto the back of it. The boy let his finger run along the traces of blood. Soon standing, he put the bit of blood into his mouth.   
  
  
Juijuki.  
  
  
Making a sharp turn around a corner, He rammed into another. Blinking from his position, now on the ground. Wide eyes stare up at the man. The man with black wings, long black hair.. and a blood red necklace. The Demouri Elven, staggered to his feet, never taking his eyes off the man before him. The crimson necklace began to spin, soon high-pitch noises could be made out. Then became so loud, it was impossible to block them out.   
  
" Who are you?! " The boy demanded. Screaming over the loud noise, he heard.  
  
" No need to shout. I am just a wanderer. Sent by a Nui. " The other lied. (1)  
  
" A Nui? Really? What does that make of you? " Replied the boy with a casual sing-song voice.  
  
" That makes me a messenger. You A Demouri, that goes by the name of Duo. "   
  
" Hai, hai. I am Duo Maxwell. "  
  
The other nodded, turning to leave. Duo just stood there watching him. The other kept going, as if not caring that he wasn't following him. Was he sent just to find him.. usually Nui only send messagers for things of importance. Such a proud race, wouldn't just send people off like that. The boy snapped his fingers, trying to make sence out of this all. Then something hit him.  
  
Why would a Nui, send someone.. of a compleatly different race. One with their standards, usually shows off their proud wings. Never ..black wings... That man, he wasn't even close to the Nui Ai race. A memory controller. Someone who manipulates the past happenings. (2)  
  
/ It's.. Just.. very stanger. That it is...(3) /  
  
  
********  
TBC? Maybe. If people review!  
  
(1) Only Duo hears the noise. Hint hint.  
  
(2) HINT HINT  
  
(3) Sound like Kenshin? D!  
  
********  
So I gave you hints. Please try to guess! *Sniff, Waves Box `o' Cookies.* For the correct guess! Please Review.   
  
  
Sei  
  
  
  



End file.
